Georgia Pt 2
by hopeforfall
Summary: Lust, Pride. Wrath, Envy.


The day that followed my meeting of Felix and my strange night with Lucious was strange all on its own.  
It was quiet.  
No calls from Katerina.  
Not texts.  
Not even anything from Lucas.  
I figured he would have called a few times.

But I was basically in the dark for most of the day.  
After Felix disappeared off the streets I walked on to the library.  
Spent most of my day there, buried in books.  
Things were just too quiet, so I wasn't exactly focused on the stories.  
I was just wasting time until Katerina called me.  
I needed a shower and change of clothes before I went about my night.  
But I sat for most of the day with out a call.  
So I decided to walk over there.  
There wasn't a car in the drive way.  
I had a spare key and I was sure Katerina wouldn't mind if I dropped in.  
I texted her to confirm, after she replied I dug the key from my purse and walked in.  
Straight up to her bedroom and into the shower I went.  
I lingered in the warm water for awhile, trying to let it wash away the odd feeling I had.  
I wrapped up in a towel and threw my clothes into her hamper, tucking them at the bottom then I went to her bed.  
I pulled the box out from under it and there was a note on top of a new pair of green, snake skinned skinny jeans and a tank top with an anchor on it.  
The note said:

Lavender!  
It's your birthday soon and with that pile of totally bed worthy guys, I figured you needed a new outfit!  
Dad and I are up North for the rest of the week. I'm sorry I'll miss your Birthday, but have fun!  
I love you, Lavender!  
-K

I smiled to myself, carefully folded the note and picked up the outfit.  
I changed into it and spent a few minutes admiring myself in the mirror.  
I was fairly tall, curvy. But utterly awkward. I didn't mind. I found myself attractive, apparently so did the men of this town.  
After I was done checking myself out I went back into the bath room, wrestling my mess of hair into a messy bun.  
I borrowed her purple lip stick.  
It wasn't a ridiculous purple, but it was attractive.  
I thickened the eye liner on my eyes and pinched my cheeks.  
I sighed a little and put up her make up and grabbed my bag from her bed.  
She would be gone so I didn't mind squatting in her house for awhile.  
I went back down stairs and took the folders from my bag.  
After what felt like a century of flipping through guys, I decided on one.  
James Gardner. Seventeen. A semi popular kid in his school.  
I took my phone out and texted him to meet me at the pub.  
It was a Friday night, my best night to do what I do. I hated I was wasting it on a guy I didn't think would be any fun.  
I shook my head and waited for his reply.  
When he finally did I slide the folders into my bag and headed out the door.  
It was already dark. So I made my way quickly to the pub.  
He was already there, waiting outside for me when I arrived.  
He was dressed well.  
Blue button down shirt, jeans and some fancy, what reminded me of old men, shoes.  
He smiled at me, we spent a few minutes introducing ourselves.  
He had done his homework, he knew all about me.  
This pleased me some what. It reached the Pride in me.  
He took my arm gently and led me inside.  
He started to take a seat in the booth, but I led him to the bar.  
Patricia, yes Becky's sister, was working.  
She knew me well. I flashed her my award winning smile and she gave us each a beer.  
James was basically speechless.  
After a few beers, he was stumbling. I held my alcohol well. I turned to Patricia.  
"Best head out" I said, taking a hold of his arm. I turned back and winked at her and I led him out the door.  
We started to walk up the street when I heard those voices.

"She's no good for you, Felix!"

"You think I can't handle myself? You think that gives you the right to have her?"

Okay. At the time I wasn't exactly sure they were talking about me, but I wanted to continue listening.  
I backed up against the wall and pulled James close to me. He was kissing my neck, trying to feel me up as I listened.

"She's dangerous, Felix. She doesn't even know what power she holds. Forgive me for trying to look out for my little brother"  
They were brothers. This was just perfect. I couldn't help but laugh a little.  
James pulled back to look me over and I think that's when Lucious noticed me.

"It doesn't matter. She's a busy girl. You do what you want"  
With that said, they were both gone. Recoiled back into the tiny apartment I suppose.  
My curiosity was officially peaked. But I couldn't leave the drunk boy who was already throwing his junk at me alone.  
So I followed him back to his empty house, went on about my routine.

After our night of drunk, half passed out, 'fun', I dressed quickly, pulled a few twenties from his wallet and headed out.  
I stopped and quickly showered at Katerina's and pulled on a t-shirt, jeans and my boots and hurried quickly to the book store.

Okay. Yes. I had questions about my life style. I couldn't help how I was.  
I needed the attention, the adventure, that danger. I needed the life I lived.  
I needed the faint twinge of loneliness that left me desiring more.  
I just needed it. I wouldn't have called it ''Power''.  
There was nothing special about me.  
Not Georgia, not Lavender.  
Maybe something twisted to Georgia Sommers. My family was very secretive.  
We just had a lot of dark pasts. Wasn't that normal for any family?  
I was used to strange things happening.  
Creepy dreams. Shadows following me. Just all around odd things.  
But when Lucious mentioned that I "don't know what power I hold", It made me more aware of the things.  
Like, on my way to the book store, the wind seemed to follow me, blowing a path as I took each step.  
When ever I passed a person on the street they became dazed with a goofy grin on their face.  
I couldn't help but notice the watcher's.  
I always thought it was something the town had done to keep an eye on me, sort of under cover thing. Until I was of age.

Shit. I had forgotten today was my birthday.  
As soon as I walked into the bookstore Jamie ran to me, throwing her arms around me.

"Happy Birthday!" She cooed and handed me a small wrapped present.  
I thanked her and pulled at her arm, pulling her to the Cafe.  
"The new guy..Felix. What's his story?" I got right to the point.  
She blinked a few times before replying.  
"He just came into town with his brother. No relatives. Just them. He needed a job, his presence completely won everyone over, so we hired him. Don't know much on him though. He's working now. Some where around here."  
I nodded and hugged her, sent her back on her way to work and walked back to my section.  
Sure enough, there he was.  
He was mumbling to himself, no doubt complain about the mess of books I created.  
He was trying to put a poetry book in the middle of gardening books.  
I sighed and took the book from him, the second our skin touched, it was electric.  
Desire shot up my spine and I knew I had to taste his danger. Because he was dripping with it.  
I put on my best smile,

"This doesn't go here, handsome'' I sighed softly, letting my breath tickle his face before I turned to put the book where it belonged.  
He blinked a few times, he was all but drooling. This brought a smile to my face.  
He finally shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder, that same electric shock ran through me.  
I wondered if he felt it too.  
Just by the look on his face, he did.  
"I'm off at 6" Was all he could say. He barely got it out.  
"Meet me here" I said, taking his phone from his pocket and giving him the Address to Katerina's.  
He leaned in close to whisper in my ear.  
"I know you heard my Brother and I. I'll show you what it's like to embrace power''  
That was it. I was sold.  
I gave him a seductive grin and turned, quickly heading out the door.  
I had a few hours to prepare myself.  
I took another shower, changed into a red tank top and a black skirt with, of course, my boots.  
I fixed my make up and let my hair fall. The bun it had been in curled it just a little and I smiled.  
Katerina didn't really have the house to exactly, 'set the mood'. Her house was warm and inviting.  
I found some candles in one of the closets and tried to set the mood. As best I could.  
After I was done, it was six thirty. I heard the door bell ring.  
But when I opened the door, it wasn't Felix.


End file.
